


It's Not About Getting Hammered

by CircusBones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beer, Beer Snobbery, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has known the truth for a long time, of course. That the real stuff, the good stuff, can taste like all the flavors in the world. Can be bread on the tongue, followed by bitter hops, or a nutty, roasted brown wheat. That there are spicy pilsners and there is fruity light summer ale, sour-sweet lambic, and dark, rich, foamy stouts, like her beloved Guinness, that warms her all through her chest on a winter's evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not About Getting Hammered

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely borne of fandom conversations, some love letters to my favorite beers disguised as fluffy/smutty ficlets ;) And yet again, it's Darcy Teaching Steve Stuff, but oh well. You love it. This will also no doubt be a nice, occasional break from all the angsty/action-y/dramatic WIPs I have going right now.

.

.

.

.

The first, stolen sip as a kid is usually utterly terrible, and you either like the cheap, light crap you drink in college or you don't, thinking the whole world is full of beers that either taste like Bud or Coors. Darcy has known the truth for a long time, of course. That the real stuff, the good stuff, can taste like all the flavors in the world. Can be bread on the tongue, followed by bitter hops, or a nutty, roasted brown wheat. That there are spicy pilsners and there is fruity light summer ale, sour-sweet lambic, and dark, rich, foamy stouts, like her beloved Guinness, that warms her all through her chest on a winter's evening. 

So when Steve Rogers is frowning into the cooler on that hot summer day at Tony Stark's mansion upstate, nary a soda or a bottled water to be found, she's more than prepared for his question directed at the cosmos in general.

“What's the point, if some us can't even get hammered?” He sighed, exasperation over so many other things evident in his voice, sitting back on the grass. The majority of his compatriots were making good use of the pool at the moment. Darcy, however, had been walking toward the tree that Captain America and the beer were shaded under, arching a brow.

“Even some of us who can get hammered don't drink beer for that purpose, Cap,” She smiled, only a little shy. She didn't really know the guy well, and he was kind of...well, blindingly pretty, especially in the tight t-shirt, flip-flops and swim trunks. The tragedy of his not appreciating a good brew overcame any nerves, however, “Real stuff, the good stuff, is all about the flavor. Hell, I get full on some beers long before they can do much more than make me a little fuzzy.”

“Yanno, my buddy used to say that too,” Steve gave her a grin, tilting his head, “Guinness was all right, now that I think back on it? At the size I was, however...well. I was done after a pint.”

“Really? That's tragic!” Darcy gasped, pressed a palm to her heart, just over the line of her bikini top, “Right, well, s'too hot for Ireland's finest anyway...here!” She tossed him a bottle from under the ice, the condensation making it slip slightly in his quick grip. “Nice catch.”

“Kona Wailua Wheat?” He asked, eyes having followed the trajectory of a bead of sweat just under her chin, before sliding back to the label on the bottle. Darcy felt something flutter around in her ribcage, reaching up to wipe off her chest. 

God almighty, it was hot out.

“Mhmm, I brought 'em.” She smiled, tilting her head, “Give it a try, Cap,”

“Can just call me Steve, Ms. Lew-... Darcy.” She laughed, watching him as he chuckled at himself, reaching for the bottle-opener hanging off the side of the cooler, and...was Captain America blushing? Darcy bit her lip, watching him pop the cap off the sweating bottle, taking a long drink. And oh, how impossible it was not to appreciate the curve of that throat of his...

“Woah,” Steve blinked, smacking his lips, turning that grin back her way, “Little bitter, but..there's something else, something sweet almost like...like concord grapes...?”

“Passion fruit,” Darcy's grin grew, as he took another pull, turning the flavor over again on his tongue. 

“I like it!”

“It's really nice on a hot day too, even if you can't get buzzed...” Darcy rose with her own beer in hand now, feeling as if she'd done a mighty work. Steve watched her. From that vantage point, standing above his broad frame, Cap looking up at her all sweet and relaxed, sun on his face through waving leaves, he really did look like less of a superhero, and more like that lonely dude at the party. Mustering herself, Darcy offered him a hand, grinning, “Hey, I was headin' for the pool...you and your new friend, Beer, should come with.”

Steve took half a moment, tilting his head, eyes drifting a little, from her suit top to the knot at her hip that held her sarong in place, smiling back. “Maybe we will, then,” He took the offered hand, letting her pretend to pull him up. He didn't let go of her hand, and Darcy didn't let go of his, tugging him lightly along after her toward the music and splashing of Avengers At Play.

Later, when it got dark and the fireworks started, his lips would still taste like passion fruit on her tongue.

.

. 

.

.

.


End file.
